


Compromise

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: Suga says, “It was hard for me too,” and Oikawa laughs quietly.“I know,” he says. “I think I’ve finally forgiven you."





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I like smoking imagery so much tbh

It’s louder in the back. Suga steps down from the stairs, rifling through his jacket pockets. There are three menthols left in the box, and he takes one out. He flicks on his lighter, sticks the menthol between his lips. Lights it, brightening up the dark behind the stage. 

Against his back and beneath his shoes, the bass pulses. Suga takes a hit and drinks in the feeling, and curls his toes. He’ll arrive soon enough, and Suga’s fingers instinctively tighten around the lighter in his pocket. He glances at his watch. It’ll take maybe five minutes. Ten minutes tops. Even if he’s smelling like street food and covered in sweat. 

It takes six minutes. Suga glances at his watch as soon as he hears the sound of footsteps, and smiles. Oikawa comes over from backstage, raising his eyebrows but smiling. 

“Snuck in again?” he says, and Suga shrugs. 

“Your bodyguards always like me,” he answers. 

Oikawa laughs. He doesn’t need to stick out his hand for Suga to give him a menthol, but he does it anyway. Suga eyes Oikawa’s hand and Oikawa says, “What?" 

"Nothing,” says Suga, and gives it to him. 

He hands over his lighter, too, watches the way Oikawa carefully places the cigarette between his lips, snaps on the lighter, inhales deeply. He’s glistening from the show and it’s really kind of gross and not sexy at all, but Suga’s insides bubble with warmth, enough to almost quell the cherry at the end of his fingers. 

Oikawa takes a deep breath and blows the smoke out of his nose. Suga scoffs. 

“Show off." 

"Showing off to you? What blasphemy.” Oikawa turns to him and grins. 

Suga rolls his eyes and puts the menthol back in his mouth. 

“When are you going to announce it?” he says. “Or are you just going to do it without a word." 

Oikawa still has his grin on, but it definitely falters. It’s faded, like the moon has after nine pm, like Suga’s career, when he used to be on the stage, too, right before, and then years later right after Oikawa. 

"Without a word,” he says. “Hopefully." 

Suga exhales through his teeth. "That’s not fair to your bandmates, though, is it,” he says, meeting Oikawa’s eyes again. “Or your fans." 

Oikawa shrugs. "It’s not like I asked for this,” he says. 

He shifts his weight to his right leg. His right, where Suga is standing next to him, shoulder pressed against each other. Suga sighs and lets him stay there, and Oikawa smokes quietly, flicking ash off the butt, staring at the pavement and listening to the sounds of the other band, against the wall. 

Suga says, “It was hard for me too,” and Oikawa laughs quietly. 

“I know,” he says. “I think I’ve finally forgiven you." 

"Yeah?” Suga looks down at him. Oikawa gazes up, which is a new angle, in many aspects. “Because you’re on this end, now?" 

"Well, obviously.” Oikawa stands up. 

Suga sighs and shakes his head. “I didn’t realize you’d be so offended because of our friendship,” he starts, and Oikawa really straightens himself up, so he’s taller than Suga like he usually is, and meets his eyes. 

“Friendship?” he says. 

Suga clarifies, “At the time,” but his heart stutters at the way Oikawa’s eyes darken, steps closer, at his full height. 

“I felt that way,” Oikawa says, “long before you quit. Long before–anything." 

"Oh.” Suga pauses. His brain feels empty. “Well." 

Oikawa kisses him. It’s not the first time, and Suga wants to believe it’s not the last, even though Oikawa is kissing him like it is, holding Suga’s face with both of his hands, sweet and needy like he won’t get the chance to do it again. Suga kisses back and his heart is rising and he shivers. He puts his free hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, strokes his thumb against the material of his thin shirt, where he can feel his skin easily underneath it. 

Oikawa breaks apart. His chest is rising and falling with big swallows, and he says, "I wish neither of us had to do this, you know." 

"That was my decision,” says Suga. He looks at the ground, where Oikawa has dropped his unfinished cigarette. It burns against the black pavement. “This one isn’t yours." 

Oikawa presses his forehead against Suga’s, and even though he doesn’t want to, Suga finds himself looking into his eyes. 

"I miss the sound of your voice,” Oikawa says quietly. 

Suga drops his cigarette too, kisses Oikawa this time. By their feet, the cherry burns bright and red, shooting sparks as it hits the ground, before fizzing out and fading, black and dry. 


End file.
